


又·见

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: K中心无聊产物
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Other(s)





	又·见

从火车站台看到他的那一刻，我依然心存激动。他好像从未改变——细瘦的身体裹着他最喜欢的及膝大衣，深色褶皱至今看得出被洗过很多遍，都掉了颜色，我劝过他重新购置一件。  
“好的大衣多的很，你又不是缺钱。”他总是摇头，微笑的样子透着难过。

他习惯性的动作是双手插进口袋里，一则是确实畏寒，不消说这里的冬天，即使不落雪，呆上一天你都会知道什么叫做真正的寒冷；二则是为了装酷。多年前，在我们还是少年时，他半开玩笑的说这样更能吸引女生的眼球，女孩子都喜欢那些拽拽的，带着邪气的男生。我吐槽他说拜托你那个不是邪气是臭气，少恶心了。一说完，我们便拍拍彼此的肩膀大笑起来，爽朗无邪，如青春少年般的时光就是这么给轻易奢侈送走的。

他离我更近一点，明显是认出我来了。他举起左手——是的，一个左撇子。但是后来幼稚园以及国小的老师拼死纠正，才使他放弃用左手写字。唯一留下的印记，或许就只有不经意才存在的小动作了。

我向手心重新呵了口暖气，这样的天冷得着实不像话，雾蒙不算，寒风灌进心时，更有迷幻的味道。我甚至无法确定眼前是否是真实抑或一场短暂的梦境。我晃了晃头，为了保持必要的清醒，就能够看得更真切。

他似乎一路笑着走过来，与其说从远途的火车下来，倒不如说是乘时光机而来的。现在的这所站台就是魔幻小说中的四分之三站台。

“喂，好吗？”他终于站在我的面前，如此真切。  
“好得很。”我拖长了音节，相信他能明了。

我们有足够的默契。

“嗯？是么，你好像瘦了。”他滑稽的打量我一番，带些讽刺。  
“你不也是？没有人看错你吧？”  
“还好还好，穿上这件风衣就好了。”他随意的语调里，听闻些悲伤。  
“准备待多久？过完冬天吗？”我替他拎过行李，轻质无比，根本不像一个旅人。  
“很快吧。三四天至少，一个月之多。”他叹了口气，右手伸进口袋掏出烟盒。手指恰巧夹在四分之一处，不逾矩，不逾戒。“但毕竟是家乡，”他吐出一缕烟，绵延后消失于这白雪大地之间，“我要好好看看，”  
“不然就再没机会了。”

照顾他其实不是一件太费心的事，大家都是男生，且是成年人，用不着闹别扭。只是几年不见，他已全然吃不惯这里的饭菜，海鲜腥味，荤食油腻，他说。

我知道他从小胃就不好，刚出生时连母奶都吃下去，说是食道的问题，再后来慢慢调理，胃总是须小心的护理着。

我煮了些粥，加了些爽口的配菜。例外的是，他吃的很快，连投三碗。看着他满足的样子，我竟异常心生欣喜。

回老家的途中我们不停抽烟，抽完七星就是万宝路。他说幸好多带了盒烟。初冬要比以往冷得刺骨，谁也不知道接下去会来的风暴还将带来什么。

我们像流离失所的孩子，前往属于我们最初的地方。

“那会是怎样的一个地方呢？”他喃喃的问道，拍落烟丝的动作依然桀骜帅气。  
“还是什么都没变……我的幻想都付之一炬了……”  
我不太能理解他话的意思，幻想，梦想。有一天，那都不再属于我们了。  
“现在，你知道吗？我只能相信你。”  
“我再也无法信任别人了。”我疑心他累了，放慢了脚步。  
“所以我回来了。”

“这个世界……是个谎言。”

“你怎么了？”  
“不，没什么。小小感慨。”他调转了下气氛，刚才那些话像是虚幻浮若的梦。

我抬头看着他，从开始我就一直注视我和他的足印，一大一小。我的正好能盖过他的，以至于他走在我身后，都没了足迹。

他也看着我，是渴求了太久的眼神。是不是应该做些什么。我不知道。他慢慢向我靠近，我便下意识打开拥抱。我们等了太漫长，等到麻木。又或是我太想温暖他的身体？他埋进我的胸口，突然像个委屈的孩子痛哭起来，可是如此绝然。

我的右手搭上他的肩，他依旧小得教人担心。得到足够的温存后，我们结束取暖。一瞬间我有种一切都已了断的恐怖感。

“好吧，就这样。”他皱了皱眉头，“继续走吧。”

他的话像是鼓励，并不全是。忽然我的心情惆怅而又夹杂着剩余的喜悦——毕竟我们又见面了，没有一刻能比得上现在。

我们继续往前走，经过一个又一个路标，很快知道我们的归属就在那无尽的黑暗中。

END  
2007-09-25


End file.
